Episode 1044 (18th January 1971)
Plot Ray and Len climb over each other to please Gina. They both separately make arrangements to meet her at the Rovers at dinnertime. Minnie and Handel find Albert too regimental and army-like in the way that he organises rotas at No.1. Handel tries to persuade her to move back into No.5 but she makes excuses. Val wants to see Edith before they emigrate to Jamaica. Elsie tells Val she understands Alan's attitude to her sacking. Handel lights a fire in No.5 and gets Lucille to agree to help him prepare the house for Minnie's possible return. Alan gets a new bank book. Elsie tells him she respects his attempts to pay off his debts and they make up. Both Ray and Len meet Gina at the pub but she rushes out to make lunch, leaving them in each other's company. Emily also helps Handel, though she has doubts about setting up a "love nest" for him and Minnie. Handel buys a new fireside rug for Bobby to lie on. He plans to ask Minnie for lodgings but worries that it would look immoral however Emily assures him it wouldn't. Albert tells Minnie he likes having her and Handel around. Later on, Minnie enters No.5 with trepidation but agrees to move back and takes Handel in. Elsie sizes up Gina, making her feel uncomfortable. Albert takes the news that Minnie and Handel are moving out badly, having prepared a washing-up rota and afraid of being left alone when the Barlows leave. Ken plans to sell his car through Billy. He suggests that they sail to Jamaica from Scotland after seeing Edith, pleasing Val. Albert moans to Len that he has no savings but Ray kids Stan that he could be wealthy with money under the mattress. Minnie and Handel happily settle in by the fire. Elsie tells Len and Ray that Gina is taking them for a ride. Stan tells Hilda he's convinced that Albert is rich and realises that him being alone gives them the chance to get at it. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *Gina Fletcher - Deirdre Costello *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway Notes *Leslie Duxbury became producer from this episode onwards, the first of four short stints in the role. *Three boys in the street who give cheek both to a milkman (who also has dialogue) and Alan and Elsie Howard are uncredited. *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Happy housekeeping for Len and Ray and a sad blow for Albert Tatlock *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,150,000 homes (1st place). Category:1971 episodes